Ichigo
by oO0 neko518 0Oo
Summary: “Mikan?” Natsume was wide-eyed, stupefied when he saw that girl with long auburn hair that reached her knees,she was completely naked, only with her hair covering her breasts. he can't believe that she's alive. Chapter 3 updated! MEOW! Read and Review!
1. Counted Time

_**hi guys! This a new story which i thought to be oneshot at first...**_

_**but i realized i was too long to be a oneshot... T-T**_

_**It will be more NXM and a little HXR, Mikan will be a boy here, STRAIGHT BOY!!**_

_**Please review!! Love you all !! Hey it's not Yaoi (boyXboy love)**_

_**MEEEOOOOWWWW!! WOOOOOOOT!!NXM on the go! yipeee!!**_

**Disclaimer**: _**Actually... I'm Higuchi Tachibana's sister... JOKES!! XD EnJoY!**_ not mine of course...

**Natsume**: Another stupidity, better make this good or else... _(glares)_

**Mikan**: Don't be rude, Natsume-kun, I heard that this has been made into a manga..SUGOI!

**Neko-chan**: _(Blushes)_ well... that's true... mae-chan's mad about me not showing her that manga... hehehe _(sweat dropped)_ So this is dedicated to mae-chan and all of the readers.. _(smile)_

**Hotaru**: You better make me borrow it, or else _(aim's baka gun 2.4 at neko-chan)_, _and then I'll photocopy it and make dozens of copies and sell it, (smirk)..._

**Mae-chan**: Hehehe..._(smirks)_ I'll just go and buy some to Hotaru, BLEH!!_ (Sticks out tongue)_

**Neko-chan**: _(sweat dropped)_ whatever...MEOW!

**Ruka**: It's great!

**Natsume**: Guess I'll be buying one too,

**Mikan**: me too!

**Ruka**: Ganbatte kudasai neko-chan!

**Neko-chan**: For what?!

**Ruka**: For your story and...

**Natsume, Hotaru,Mae-chan and Neko-chan**: and WHAT?!

**Ruka**: Ano..eto... _(sweat dropped)_

**Neko-chan**:...baka

**Hotaru**: _(glares at ruka-pyon) (veins popping out on her head) .._.

**Natsume**: (veins popping out)

**Mae-chan**: What is that!! WHAT!!

**Ruka-pyon**: Ahh! you'll be joining her too mae-chan... ehehe _(nervous smile) that was nothing…. (he whispered)_

**WHACK!** _(Hits ruka on the head then he faints)_

**Neko-chan**: Pls. read and review! meow!_(sweat dropped)_

(A/N: I'll be using him, from here on --mikan--)

**PANT! PANT!**

"You're all the same! Why do you want my alice anyway!?!" a lovely and attractive lad shouted fiercely to the black unicorn with beak as sweat trickled down his fair face, he was clad in a royal silk cape which was color red, with his hood on, his female features were seen,

"Ano, chikara no Yano, Watashi wa shuso suru ima! Kijutsu no septouru!" _(I summon the power of yano NOW! Magical septor!)_ he said swiftly as a light glowed on the palm of his hands, lighting the whole place,

_**I don't know why I have to do this...**_

_**I just do it and follow every word they say like a pungent in need...**_

He lifted his hands up in the air as he slowly made the light elongated as he stretched out his arms freely and the light struck that creature which vanished and left 3 jets black colored alice stones.

_**Dad said I'm special, but...**_

_**I do not know nor see...**_

And then in a blink of an eye a septor was on his right skinny hand. The septor was made of gold that has been somewhat polished that made it shinning under the bright sun. There were big rings on top of it, the top was a ring with a star on the center and two leaf-like figure attached on it's sides.

_**What's so special about me?!**_

"Okay that's enough!!" the voice was deep and clearly heard, the lad tightened his grip on the sector then it vanished.

Then it went silent for a moment however claps made its way through and broke the silence and the tension. The clapping was nonstop and it seems like you're in big a stadium or arena.

"YEHEEY!!" there were two dozen of man in black and it seems they all have the same face and movement; they were the ones clapping nonstop.

"Ehehe! Maybe I've done too much of it..." The young boy took of the hood and revealed a nice brown hair that shined through the light, if it was longer, he might have fooled a man for being a girl. He rubbed the back of his head as he laughed along with the others.

'What a bunch of morons...' he thought as he sweat dropped.

For a time being, he was hit mentally, "What time is it?!" he asked aggressively as he remembered wearing a watch this morning. He looked at the little clock on his wrist and shouted, "ARGH!! I'm late! WAAHH!" he shouted in a high pitched voice.

**DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**

The hallways were clear and quiet, as a lad run through it making his footsteps echo through out the building.

_'Nani?!_ (_what?!_) _Second period already?!'_he thought as he was mentally alarmed.

'_Oh no! The student council meeting!' he thought_ and ran faster, he could have transported but he did not, that's how humble he is, not being selfish and be happy while the others are not.

**BANG!**

The door flew open with a loud bang, in an instant all looked at the one who's in front of the door, and found the brunette panting,

**PANT PANT PANT**

that was the only sound heard in the room, eight eyes were on him,

_'This idiot's really late this time... He's getting himself into trouble... looks like his tired...'_ a raven thought

"You're late Mister president, you're such an irresponsible kid, aren't you IDIOT! " Natsume Hyuuga, 17 years old, Vice president of the student council in Alice Gakuen, 3rd year high school, class 3-A, the son of a dozen fashion house owner through japan and other countries, said emphasizing the word idiot,

"At least I'm-" then it hit him.

"What did you say bastard?!"he instantly asked and made a devil look, he was at it again.

"Shut up, big-mouth!" he replied in a monotone as he made a soft smack on his head, a few seconds later...

The cute boy was there crying waterfalls, sulking alone in a dark corner with a lonely aura that showed grief and sorrow.

Kokoroyome, the one with the light shade of blond, the happy-go-lucky one, the one that doesn't know to feel sad, he has unique and amazing talent in acrobatics. He likes joggling that much and people was amazed how skillful he is in playing the trumpet. He is known as the secretary of the student council in Alice Gakuen, 17 years old, 3rd year.

Koko pulled a bar of chocolate out of nowhere as a playful smirk made its way into his lips. He knew mikan since 5th grade, he knew that mikan loves chocolates that much, he knew that he LOVES mikan more than a friend and that's what he thinks.

"Anyone who likes to eat chocolates, I have a spare one here...with almonds" he whispered that part barely but Mikan still heard that as his eyes twinkled in delight.

"Ahh!" The brunette exclaimed cheerfully, his eyes twinkling, dreaming of that heavenly feeling when the chocolate gets into his mouth.

In a matter of seconds the chocolate bar was on his tiny hands, but when he's about to bite and eat it all off,

The whole good-looking and mouth watering chocolate bar was no where to be found rather it DISAPPEARED.

"Uwaaaahhh" for a 15-year old he sounded like a baby, he was alligator crying and once more on the cold hard floor, sitting.

"I'll give you this," a cold voice started, "If you drink..." it was from the great Natsume Hyuuga, he smirked victoriously as he only thought of one thing, 'REVENGE'.

"WHAT!!" With that loud and ear-piercing scream you would think the earth shook off in a second,

Mikan Sakura, son of Daiki Sakura, a successful businessman known throughout the world. He uses magic for good, and he is known as the strongest magician in the whole world. His mother is currently finding him. But he didn't know that the golden clip-on earring on his left ear was an alice controller.

A young brunette clad in a school uniform with a gold crest attached on the upper left part of his uniform stared intensely at the thing that was on the wooden table clothed in a lavender velvet table runner. The thing was a box with a color of peachy white and a label attached on the center with big letters that spelled MILK. Yes, indeed it was fresh milk and this lad hated milk for his life.

At the sight of that white box he could only shiver at the thought of it. Remembering his past with milk, the first time he tasted that liquid he can't take the taste, it won't just fit for him.

He stared intensely at the box of milk, for him it was like no one was on that room, only him and that crap. He didn't mind the things around him anymore and just stared or more likely glared at that poor thing.

"Hey Natsume-kun, do you think he can do it?! I'm worried please make him stop! What if he has allergic reactions to milk?!" Koko pleaded and looked at Natsume on the eye but after a second a chill ran through his spine.

_**Sometimes I feel like I'm lost...**_

"I. DON'T. CARE." Natsume thought of only one ting that time and it was revenge. With that he foresaw, he won.

_**Something is missing....**_

'For the chocolate' the brunette said as he took a gulp of milk, he loves chocolate that much. After a second, blue lines appeared at his forehead,

_**I've always asked myself....**_

"It tastes horrible!!" The young man cried as hot liquid formed in his eyes as milk started to flow from the sides of his mouth.

_**What's the real me?!?......**_

It perplexed everyone in the room, that unique phenomenon, it happens once in a blue moon, the student council showed tears!

"WOHOOOOO!!" the other four student councils cheered namely; Kokoroyome, Ruka Nogi, a prestigious noble, son of the schools chairman and at his age he owns 7 animal farms; then Tsubasa Andou the owner and heir of Shadow Incorporated, a company of TV producers and showbiz holders,

"IT'S A MIRACLE!! HE IS HUMAN!! HE CRIED..!!" they cried in happiness, The brunette and raven could only sweat drop at the sight of the so-called student body.

Little they did not thought that a blond-haired girl was eavesdropping by the door. The lass stated words of hatred as she gritted her teeth, "I'll give you the taste of hell here on earth, Sakura Mikan..."

"How about Yuka?" a cold deep voice spoke on the phone,

"She's dead, don't worry, brother..." a sweet high-pitched voice answered back with an icy tone,

The phone screamed to a beep meaning the call ended.

"I guess it's the right time to tell HER," Daiki said as he stared through the enormous window, looking at the scenery outside,

class 2-B

"Oi" The brunette whispered unto the boy next to him softly like a little innocent kid, he currently finished this easy test.

"Hn?" Now, that showed emotion in his tone, but still natsume did not remove his gaze on his so-called manga.

"What time is the mee-" The brunette felt comfortable to talk with the aura coming from the raven lad however a voice from the little but cutely designed speaker started to announce.

"TO ALL THE STUDENT COUNCIL OFFICERS AND MS. HOTARU IMAI, PLEASE COME TO THE CHAIRMAN'S OFFICE, RIGHT NOW."

Ruka, Tsubasa, Koko along with Natsume and Hotaru's nowhere to be found, got out of the classroom all their tests finished.

"Ano, sensei-" He was about to ask permission, no wonder he was elected as the president.

"Hai," The blond teacher with shoulder length curly hair named Narumi sweat dropped and smiled at his student's reaction,

"....Arigatou Gozaima....."his eyesight blurred a bit, he felt the world swirl around "...su..." he walked out of the peach white room feeling dizzy.

"KAWAII!!!" all the girls shouted except for one blond who rather sent him a death glare on the back.

The brunette lad found the raven-haired boy leaning on the wall rather waiting for someone. This was a big scoop, if he was one of the school's journalists, he would make money for this. Mikan was super duper perplexed that he thought that his body would not follow him anymore. The oh-so-high and mighty Natsume Hyuuga never waited for someone even for his best friend, Ruka Nogi.

"D-don't get the wrong idea Sakura, the principal just wanted me to give his to you that's all..." the good-looking boy exclaimed with a tint of pink on his cheeks as he gave Mikan the pink folder.

_'He could have gave it to me in the office.... Doushite?(Why?)_' Mikan thought but was cut off when pain struck his head.

"Arigatou..._(pant)_..Go..._(pant)_..zai...._(pant)_...masu.._(pant)_" He tired to hide his panting to the raven. He panted like he ran throughout big forests being chased by ferocious beasts.

"Oi, daijoubu ka?_(Oi are you okay?!)_" Alas, he had seen through him as he said those words lowly in a cold way but deep inside he was worried.

"Daijoubu,_(I'm fine)_" Mikan faked a smile hoping Natsume would stop asking him.

"Usotsuki! _(liar!)_" he glared and stated that word in an icy tone giving the poor embellish lad a chill that ran down his spine.

"Iie, watashi wa hontou no daijoubu desu!(_No, I'm really fine)_" he calmed down a bit and plastered a fake smile. He do not want to be a burden, he did not want anyone to worry about him.

"hn," the flame-eyed boy muttered loud enough for the brunette to hear and he continued walking on the empty hallways.

Mikan took a step forward and his chest suddenly tightened seeping all he oxygen in his lungs making the young lad unable to breathe. His chocolate orbs widened in fear as if he had seen a ghost. Hot liquid started to form on the sides of his eyes as he fell on his knees. The fair Sakura prevented his tears from falling as he clutched his chest and panted heavily, breathed without ease, searching for air.

"Oi, oi, what are you doing there? Stand up now.." Natsume said coldly in an icy tone as he sent a death glare on Mikan who was pretending to be alright even he knows that he was enduring so much pain.

"H-h-hai _(Yes)_" the student council president stood up carefully and took a step forward.

**BA-Thump!**

His chest tightened so much that he felt like dying and it left no air inside Mikan's lungs as tears started brimming constantly on the brunette's chocolate-colored big round orbs. The strong-willed lad tried to fight it but it was no use, it was too strong like pulling him into a black hole....

**COUGH! COUGH!**

He used his hand to cover his mouth when he coughed and coughed. He stared at the palm of his hands, hot liquid were falling like waterfalls from his eyes with pain. She gazed dizzily at his hand, not being convinced the blood was there.

He smiled and muttered one word feeling he was close to unconsciousness, "H-h-y-y-u-u-g-g-a-a...." He's knees weakened,

"Oi!" Natsume said alarmed as he caught the poor brunette in no time before his head hit the cold hard floor.

**COUGH! COUGH!**

Mikan coughed out much blood as the raven's crimson orbs widened in shock however it did stain the lad's peachy white coat.

"Mikan! Hold on!" for the first time he called mikan by his name but he couldn't hear the raven lad anymore, he was unconscious as Natsume shook him gently trying to wake him up.

"...." Mikan opened her eyes that showed a pair of tantalizing orbs and muttered, "a..dream?"

It took a moment for him before he realized that he was lying on the school's big infirmary bed. He gave a questioned look as he stared at the white painted ceiling. 'What was that?!?' He asked no one, directly questioning himself.

He began to glance at every side of the white room. The chocolate-eyed beauty for a boy tried to get up as he felt a cold wet cloth that fell from his forehead. It was a peachy white coat for boys like the one he's wearing now but it was large meaning it belongs to a third year high school student in this academy. The female-featured boy smelled the white jacket and remember that familiar smell, a nice perfume.

"Natsume..." he said unconsciously.

Then after a matter of nanoseconds it struck him as he felt the temperature of his face rising. He was blushing furiously. The chestnut-haired Sakura slapped himself mentally and physically.

"What are you thinking Sakura Mikan! You're a boy!" he shouted himself like crazy and sighed. He brought out his cerulean blue flip-flop cellphone with a cute white bear key chain. The brunette with chocolate orbs dialed numbers as the phone rang.

"Otou-san.." He started in a low weak voice.

"Hai, wakarimashita _(Yes, I understand)_" Daiki Sakura, Mikan's dad spoke.

"Arigatou gozaimasu chichi! _(Thank you Dad!)_" Mikan replied cheerfully on the other side of the phone.

_**BEEP!**_

That was a short conversation and the call ended and Daiki could only sweat drop while laying the phone on the table.

"The earring's power is wearing off, he'll see his true self" He smirked and thought of something "Tomorrow" he continued, "I want to see his reaction..." He whispered to no one.

---Gakuen Alice's Infirmary--

Mikan Sakura closed his eyes and relaxed as he clutched Natsume's stained uniform until an earthquake was felt coming near the paper white room.

"MI-KUN!!!!!!" a large group of girls came swarming into the room with boxes on their hands.

"Are you alright?!"

"What happened to you?!?"

"Mikan-sama, will you be alright?"

"Mi-kun, let me marry you now!"

"I love you, Mikan-sama!"

Statements like that made the room noisy, Mikan could only see their worried faces as he sweat dropped at the sight of some crying girls. Questions flooded the room, ultimate ear-busting noise. Mikan remembered the time and looked at his wrist watch.

**3:00 p.m.**

The digital clock showed. Oh no! He missed the test in science and Math. It was mid-terms indeed, although the brunette is not pouring so much effort to review, he is still aiming for the highest rank in the school, to always be the number one. Little he did not know that it was only the factor that Natsume hated in Mikan. Natsume liked mikan since 2nd grade.

Disregarding the currently finished mid-terms, he thought wisely of a way to get these bunch of annoying girls away from him.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna _(Thank you everybody)_, I'll be alright now" he paused and gave a natural heartwarming and according to his fan girls attractive and lovable, smile, "..for you" He smiled sweetly that would give anyone a toothache hoping they would go away.

"HAI!" All of them said in unison as they left the infirmary leaving mikan sighing,

Yes, he made them all leave but unfortunately, they left flowers, thirty percent of it were fruits but white and brown homemade chocolates almost filled up the room.

Mikan was left swimming in a pool of boxes and baskets in all sizes you could think of. The Room's door opened as it showed a young-looking tall man with perfectly toned muscles shown under his elegant brown tuxedo wearing a pair of half-moon glasses. He chuckled at the sight of his son.

"What will they do if they knew that your a girl?"he whispered a little loud,

"Chichi_ (Dad)_ Help!" Mikan didn't heard a word, as he whined with a cute pout.

"Hai!" He sweat dropped as he flicked his fingers and four men in black came in.

---AT MIKAN"S MANSION--

"I changed your wardrobe, the old ones were given to the charity" the onyx-haired man started as he sat on the velvet yellow sofa.

They went straight home after that. The Salas was big and it could be fitted by two big houses, dozen chandeliers were on the ceiling that made the whole room bright.

"Otou-san, why do you always do that?" Mikan asked with anxiety watching his father gather his kochitsu on his hands.

"I think it's the right time to give him that, Daiki…" A green haired woman began to walk in to their conversation. This beautiful lass was about her 20's who wore a thin part of her hair down just a few centimeters above her shoulders and the long part which reached down her butt was tied with a white cloth.

"Oh! Akira-baa-chan-sama!!!" Mikan bowed down and kissed her hand but afterwards he was sent flying across the other part of the room.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT, YOUNG MAN OR YOU'LL TASTE THE WRATH OF ME!!!" Akira shouted aloof of the poor auburn.

"You've changed nothing…" Daiki just sweat drop as he eyed the crimson eyed woman who sat beside him. After a moment, he gazed at the red gemstone with a necklace attached to its side.

"Of course, I only left 5 months ago… and Mikan, to tell you again I'm only 24 years old so don't call me obaa-chan!" She was wearing a violet dress that reached above her knees and paired it with black high heeled sandals. With serious observation you can't even say that she's I her twenties, she looked like a teenager. No one would know that this embellish lass was a ninja and a mage too.

"Gomen…" Mikan sat down at the sun-kissed couch in front of the two as he rubbed the back of his head however he was startled when he saw his aunt handing him the scarlet necklace with gem.

"Wear that always, it will guide you and give you the information you need about the enemies called Shukuto. They have this leader they call Queen of the Moon, as all of their kind has a birthmark in a perfect moon in any part of their body. By the way, the hyuuga mage knows about this too and I assign you to cooperate with him, do you understand?!" Akira spoke in a formal manner and eyed the boy in front of her.

"With NATSUME?!?!?" Mikan shouted so loud that it echoed through the room and even reached the hallways, " Oho, no, no, no, no.." The brunette shook his head constantly.

"Mikan, listen to me, this is the only way…" Akira tried to explain, "SO SHUT UP AND COOPERATE WITH HIM! NO BUTS!" the crimson eyed woman shouted at him intensely.

Mikan slapped himself hard hoping he could wake up from this nightmare. Natsume, he was his mortal enemy, in class, in PE, in everything and you expect him to cooperate with Natsume. Oh the world's gonna end soon, mikan thought of that. He made his way to his room upstairs and changed his clothes with only one thing on his mind before sleeping. How was he going to cooperate with Natsume?

**TBC!**

**Hope you enjoyed it everyone! Please review!**

**Next Chapter ~ Chapter two: **_**The spoken Prophecy **_

**Sneak peek: **

"…_**." Mikan lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes as he listened to every word Natsume said,**_

"_**HOW DARE YOU CALL ME IN MY NAME? YOUR NOTHING TO ME! I DON'T EVEN SEE YOU AS A CLASSMATE, OR CONSIDER YOU AS A FRIEND! WE'VE NEVER BEEN FRIENDS! I DESPISE YOU!" Then it hit him, his anger was in top that he didn't even realized that the poor auburn was in tears.**_

"_**YOU'RE JUST A, A, A SON OF A BITCH!" he felt like shattering into pieces. Blood flowed out from Mikan's mouth as tears from his chocolate orbs started to fall constantly.**_

_**MEOW!**_


	2. The Spoken Prophecy

_**hi guys! This new story which I thought to be oneshot at first...**_

_**but i realized i was too long to be a oneshot... T-T**_

_**It will be more NXM and a little HXR, Mikan will be a boy here, STRAIGHT BOY!!**_

_**Please review!! Love you all !! Hey it's not Yaoi (boyXboy love)**_

_**MEEEOOOOWWWW!! WOOOOOOOT!!NXM on the go! yipeee!!**_

**Disclaimer**: _**Actually... I'm Higuchi Tachibana's sister... JOKES!! XD EnJoY!**_ not mine of course...

…**Chocolate covered strawberry…**

…**Life's good and sweet when I was still what you used to know,**

**But you don't know that something kept inside me**

**Is sweeter and way better than you know…….**

…**.Chocolate is saccharine**

**But, strawberry is sweeter.....**

**Ichigo….

* * *

  
**

#

#EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE#

**Ichigo; Chapter Two: the spoken Prophecy**

#EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE#

#

* * *

#

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_**"Now listen to me, hear me say that you'll gonna die soon…"**_

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

#

* * *

*****~CHAPTER TWO~*****

**~The Spoken Prophecy~**

"The student council will have a camp on my vacation house!" Sumire Shouda, the rich heiress of Shouda Corporation shouted gladly as her voice echoed through the glass building.

"I will come…" The raven haired Tsubasa Andou's reply came instantly after the announcement made.

"Hn, whatever…" Natsume Hyuuga just shrugged but they understood that his action was to answer yes.

"Every party is incomplete without me!!!" The loud mouthed blond, Kokoroyome, shouted with delight planting his mischievous and playful big grin.

"If Mikan-sempai will come, I will join him" Youiichi, the silver haired junior combed his soft and silky locks with his hand.

"Sure, it sounds great!" Mikan shouted with delight and stood up energetically as he placed both of his hands in his waist.

"I'll make Sakura style special onigiri sushi, and bring my special herbal tea" The auburn haired of a lad balled his right hand into a fist and punched it up in the air.

"It's the worst, idiot, you'll just kill us!" Natsume reacted immediately as a vengeful smirk made through his lips and found the desire to annoy the poor brunette.

"I don't care" Mikan made a cute pout and crossed his arms arrogantly straight to his point.

"Pig…" Natsume whispered but Mikan found it loud enough for him to hear.

"Demon" The brunette pointed out,

"Ugly" The raven lad shot back,

"Bastard" Mikan's veins popped out,

"Dickless" The crimson eyed lad plastered a victorious grin,

"Second Rank" Mikan's tongue slipped,

"Dumbass" Natsume was now angry by Mikan's last statement,

"Loser" the chocolate eyed lad gritted his teeth,

"Womanizer" Natsume growled loud,

"Hey that's not-" Mikan reacted not agreeing with the fact,

"Liar" Natsume found a cavity,

"Cocky head" Mikan stuck out his tongue,

"Blabbermouth" The auburn's left eye twitched,

"Short tempered" Natsume was fuming in anger,

"Knucklehead" He shot back at the auburn,

"Arrogant" The raven lad gritted his teeth forcefully,

"Boy's aren't meant to cook," Natsume's eye twitched continuously

"Hn, whatever!" Mikan crossed his arms forcefully glaring at the raven lad then looking away,

"Unless…" The hyuuga heir with raven locks made a big devious grin,

"You're a GAY" The crimson eyed lad emphasized those words trying to reach something somewhere.

"A…gay?" The seaweed haired girl smiled mischievously looking at Mikan's reaction,

"Mmmphh…" Youichi controlled his laughter, his eyes were watering, he was like bursting,

"I'm not gay!" Mikan insisted, he screamed out loud, hoping they would stop this nuisance in a moment,

"Well, Mister President, check out the dictionary… Then what do you call a guy that loves to cook? A HOMO?" Natsume shot back his vengeful smirk getting eviler and wider.

"NO!!!" Mikan insisted more, those words and laughter keep ringing on his mind, the expressions and reaction of their faces still painted on his heart. He felt like a big balloon bursting out of shame. He didn't know how to stop everyone from laughing.

"HOMO!" Natsume stuck out his tongue and laughed out loud holding his stomach.

In no time the room burst out to laughter, even the executive president and Mikan's best friend, Hotaru laughed at the brunette, all of them laughed except for Mikan whose somewhat panicking. It became louder and louder, uncontrolled by the air. This feeling was felt by the auburn, the feeling of shame, being laughed by everyone, he wanted to burst, to shout, to do anything to stop them, it hurt.

"KYAAAH!" He slapped the nearest person in front of him and that wasn't supposed to be the vice president. The impact was strong he unconsciously put a little Kochitsu—the power from the east mages, on it as the sound of it echoed through the enormous glass room. Everyone had their eyes as big as plates,

"Huh!?" Mikan was alarmed as they all sweat dropped looking at the auburn. The joking aura was destroyed by a fierce one and that came from Natsume. The brunette stared aloof at his classmate whose been forcedly made to sit in the hard cold floor because of Mikan's slap's impact and power notwithstanding the power of his kochitsu. Natsume was still looking away not moving a muscle like stone.

"So---" Mikan started in a low voice but was cut off,

"Stay away…" He spoke cold at the brunette, who tried to near him for his aid,

"I said I'm so—" Mikan used a convincing tone but a little upset of what he has done,

"I don't care…" The raven haired vice was furious on his tone but still not looking at Mikan,

"Natsume," Mikan spoke as he felt sad and pained, it hurts more for him,

"Get out of here, I don't want to see your stupid face again!" the lad with jet black hair and long fringes shouted at the poor auburn who stood there dumbfounded.

"……" Mikan lowered his head when as he controlled his tears from falling and bit his lip furiously,

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME IN MY NAME! YOU CALL ME AS YOUR FRIEND BUT YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME! I DON'T EVEN SEE YOU AS A CLASSMATE OR EVEN CONSIDER YOU AS A FRIEND! I DESPISE YOU!" Natsume growled loud enough for everyone to hear. All of the people inside the room had magical powers but they never seen this angry crimson eyes before. Sure, they always saw Natsume as a cold hearted and serious type of a person towards Mikan but not like today, it is so much worse than before.

"YOU'RE JUST A RANDOM SHIT! A SON OF A BITCH!" he held his left cheek where Mikan slapped him and it was seen with a worse bruise. Mikan was wide-eyed, he can't believe what Natsume said, all this time he was fooled, he thought of Natsume as a brother but then he treats him like trash. Mikan's chest ached, it was at it again, he's breathing was the worse. He placed his hands on his mouth as tears started brimming in his face continuously.

The pained brunette just stood there and all of them watched him. Natsume's words shocked everyone, the raven sat there as his crimson orbs went wide. He wasn't supposed to say that, he didn't want to; it just, just came out form his mouth.

**BWEH!**

Alas! Mikan vomited blood as it ran through his hands and overflowed to the floor. He lost so much blood and he was crying constantly. That caught their attention, all looked to his direction as they froze looking at him. Even Natsume was shocked at this.

**COUGH! COUGH!**

Mikan felt dizzy but still stood up to his balance and his tears were still coming down.

"Gomen…(sorry)" Tears brimmed along as he hurriedly ran away dizzily. Tsubasa had this nervous feeling as he closed his eyes and started to fix everything that happened in his mind. Ruka kept his stare on the amount of blood that stained the marble floor and thought that it seemed like hemorrhage and Mikan should be unconscious now. Koko looked worried but he can't even move his body from his chair. Sumire's eyes were fixed on the door were Mikan had run through. Hotaru's lavender orbs started to water as she neared the blood. Natsume's bruise was healed in no time.

Youichi glanced at the little box with an ice cream keychain, it looked like a cell phone case and he remembered Mikan always pocketing that.

"Hotaru-senpai, is this yours?" The silver haired junior looked at Hotaru with worried eyes, his expression was indescribable.

The raven beauty opened the little case and found countless pills and tablets with different colors. She was speechless, he lips started to quiver as she cried more. She held that sky blue petite box close to her chest and cried at it.

"Mikan……" Hotaru sobbed loudly as she fell on her knees not knowing what to do, just crying over that little thing she's hugging.

"Hotaru, what's the problem?" Ruka neared her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He bent down and looked at her with worried face.

"Mikan……" She started and trembled while crying, her eyes were fixed on that little box case. She used her kochitsu on that little thing and used her ability to see the future. She dropped that thing when she saw Mikan on the floor not breathing with blood stains on her mouth, the auburn's body was lifeless on her vision but she snapped out of her trance when Ruka's voice came in.

"Hotaru, doushite (why?)" Ruka asked with a sad tone.

"Mikan…" She managed to speak loud and everyone's attention focused on her.

"Why?! What do you see?" Ruka asked in a worried tone and face.

"He's gonna…" Hotaru can't say the word, she trembled in fear, fear that she might lose a love one, again.

"Gonna what?!" Sumire shouted anxiously crying,

"Mikan's gonna die" Hotaru managed to speak at this, Natsume's eyebrows wrinkled.

Sumire felt the world turning around and she fainted in shock but good thing Koko caught her in time. Tsubasa gritted his teeth forcefully and punched the table hard that it made a crack. Natsume was moved, it was his entire fault, he realized. Mikan never disgraced him or even embarrassed him, it was only a small cat fight they had and after those the brunette always smiled at him. The auburn didn't do anything, he was humble, kind, obedient and the best friend and acquaintance, he never bored him, but what did he do to deserve this stuff? Nothing, Natsume was awoken by those, he was wise but why did he realized it just now, just now when everything seems late wrong.

Seems? He saw a little light on that statement, there is still hope. He snatched away that little container Hotaru's holding and ran away with great speed. He dashed and went on finding the brunette, he hoped everything's not yet over.

It was two o'clock in the afternoon, classes were dismissed early because of club activities. And that's why the council was supposed to have a meeting. Being the council president, Mikan tried to help other clubs.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu sensei (Thank you very much, teacher)" Mikan faked a smile in his situation, he was still dizzy but his panting was decreased. He had changed his stained uniform after leaving the greenhouse.

"Hontou ni daijoubu desu ka? (Are you really okay?)" Narumi looked at Mikan as he asked. He was a blond haired man with curly locks, he had this purple tantalizing orbs. He can see even Mikan tried to hold his panting, Narumi knows the brunette was in so much pain.

"Hai! Sensei! (Yes, teacher!)" Mikan lied as he managed to force out a smile and bowed to person in front of him. He then carried nine heavy boxes one at a top of each other.

"Demo (but)……… you look pale" The blond mentor was really worried with the student council president but then he gave an assuring smile to him.

"Sensei, I said I'm fine…" Mikan started to walk slowly on the wide hallways.

"Oh! Koizumi-san, would you like to help Mikan to carry these boxes to the storage room no. 3?" Narumi smiled at the blond girl.

"Mmm…" the girl place her index finger on her chin, "Sure" she replied joyfully and gladly got one box on top of what Mikan was holding, that's what they saw. Little Mikan didn't know, that flirtiest Koizumi was wearing a vengeful smirk with a devious plan.

'This can't be happening… but oh well' Mikan thought and then plastered a smile for her.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Koizumi-san!" Mikan forced out nice heartwarming smile as they started to walk in the enormous hallways.

"Ano, eto, Sakura-san…" Luna talked in a nice tone. Luna Koizumi, the campus' sweetheart, she is in the same class with Mikan, 16 years old, she loves Natsume and she is always seen flirting him.

'This is weird, it's the first time she talked to me herself' Mikan wondered, "Hn" Mikan panted as he felt that familiar feeling of heat on his abdomen up to his lungs.

"Can I ask you a favor?" She spoke in a saccharine manner that is fake fragrant like a flower and opened the door of the humongous storage room. It was like a super duper big freezer. She unlocked the storage room door which was code: 432359701. The door made of steel was opened; I can only be locked and opened outside.

Luna was the first one to lay the box and she heard Mikan's replied.

"Hn," The brunette nodded as he panted and looked at Luna then stopped on his tracks. The blond haired girl neared Mikan as he captured his lips and locked it into hers. It lasted for a matter of seconds as Mikan was left dumbfounded.

"Get away from Natsume, bastard!" The blond haired girl slide the door and changed the code to; 82345701 and had set the room temperature to negative twenty one degrees Celsius.

'For all the men I had kissed, his lips sure is soft like a girl's and sweet too, ohoh! What am I thinking? Better die there! HAHA!' Luna thought as he walked away from the room.

**Ba-thump!**

It started to become cold, the rooms gonna be filled up with ice soon. Mizuki sat in one corner, crouching his legs, looking down. "Someone…please…" Mikan muttered softly feeling his hot breath, "Save me?" The last word was stated in a question. Silence engulfed the hard cold steel room. Mikan's breathing rather panting was only heard through out the big freezer.

"HAHAHAHA!!!" Mikan laughed at himself like crazy destroying the deadly and ear piercing silence. He suddenly made a sarcastic face on that laughing state of his but then tears flowed as he laughed with no reason.

"Save…" Hot liquid started to form in the sides of his eyes and started brimming continuously, "me…" he whispered softly.

"No one will—" He clutched his peachy white uniform curling it on the front part.

"Save me…" fog came out from his mouth,

"No one will save me, they all hate me, and I knew it myself. They despise me so much for a long time now." The sad auburn concentrated his kochitsu on the door trying to destroy it, pouring all his energy and power on that stuff.

"Natsume, you're so mean, but you're right, no one accepted me for who I am, they befriended me out of pity. For an ugly creature like me, I don't deserve to be happy…because…I am just a burden to—"

**Ba-Thump! **

He clutched his chest, his hazel orbs went wide as he felt losing so much air. He gasped repeatedly for more air, heavily panting feeling the coldest chill ever while his sobbing continued.

**COUGH! COUGH! **

He spitted out blood and coughed in the cold………

"Sensei, did Sakura passed here?" Natsume panted as he asked his blond haired teacher, searching for the council president.

"Hai! He's in the storage room with Koizumi-san—" the mentor just sweat dropped when he was cut of by the raven lad and left with one word "Arigatou"

While running, he met up with the curly blond-haired girl leisurely walking with a victorious smirk plastered on her lips.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked instantly directed to Luna.

"I don't know…" he had a bad feeling about this; he hurriedly went to the storage and dialed the code

"CODE INCORRECT PLEASE TRY AGAIN!" The voice in the monitor said.

"Oi Sakura!" Natsume gritted his teeth as he clutched the small box in his palm and clutched it tightly into a fist. He banged the door badly, his eyes widened when he saw the mini monitor posted a negative twenty one degree Celsius status.

"Concentrate Natsume follow the circuit pattern" His hand dialed the new code while using his kochitsu as he read the system at ease. The door opened revealing Mikan forming a ball of blinding light between his palm with blood flowing out from his mouth as he spoke.

"Potentia Rectorus!" He started and closed his eyes,

"No!" Natsume shouted aloof blinded by the light,

"Puto, concedo mei desiderium!" Mikan finished the spell. That spell was to grant a wish.

BWEH!

He fell into his knees and air was losing in his lungs, it seeped all in his body, his eyes were big as plates. He knew that it would harm his body inside, that spell was a sacrifice.

"Good timing vice!" The chocolate-eyed lad smiled sweetly at the raven.

"Your world will rejoice soon, and thank you for everything, for every word you said, don't worry I took it as an advice from a good friend, that woke me up, Please tell Hotaru and everyone I'm very sorry and take care…" His tears flowed rapidly as he smiled more. Natsume ran and caught his head preventing it from falling to the ground.

"Sakura!" Natsume Hyuuga saddened as looked straight at Mikan's crying chocolate orbs.

"Don't say that, please take this…" Natsume handed him the little container with color blue.

Mikan shook his head and then smiled sadly, he spitted out much blood.

**BWEH!**

"Don't pretend, Natsume, I know you only do that because you pity me and I don't need that anymore…" Mikan was gasping for air. Heavily breathing, slowly, and more slowly until it disappeared. The brunette stopped breathing and Natsume's crimson orbs stared wide.

"Tenma Amurista!" Natsume stooped the time and used his telepathy to contact the council body and executive board members and told them they were in storage room no. 3.

The crimson eyed senior checked the brunettes pulse but his vital signs were not showing any life. The raven just found himself staring at the auburn's exquisite face showered with Mikan's tears. He had been in so much pain for a long time now and he didn't know about it. Mikan was always a strong and brave notwithstanding his super blabber mouth and commanding but happy-go-lucky attitude that entertained everyone. It made him gain many friends with trust and countless fans and admirers. His smile was heartwarming and it never failed to brighten up anyone's including his day.

"Tui Gratia Jovis Gratia Sit Curia!" He tried to set a curing spell on Mikan's body and succeeded to dispel the incantation but still Mikan's body did not react.

He's got no choice; he has to save Mikan no matter what happens; that's what he had promised to himself. In many ways, he cared for the fair brunette inside.

"Agua!" He made a glass of water using his mage powers out of nowhere. He opened the little container and put pills on his mouth and set water on his mouth in a small quantity. He pressed his lips unto Mikan's with his mouth opened and transferred the pills unto Mikan's mouth. After that, the medicine went down straight to his stomach in a quite flow and dissolved in an instant but the brunette still is not breathing.

For the second time around he pinched the auburn's nose and pressed his lips with the auburn's. Upon this moment he felt this feeling a familiar sensation with the pink soft lips. It was like, like his childhood friend's, when they accidentally kissed each other when they had fallen in a branch of a tree. But he insisted, his childhood friend was a girl, and the brunette is a boy. He gave air for about thirty seconds and let go. Mikan started to cough water, and started breathing.

"Senpai, what did you just do now?" Youichi barged in as he saw the last thing Natsume did, he was irritated at the scene.

"Hn," Mikan started to move, snuggling in Natsume's arms, "Oh! What happened?" He woke up in a jolt as he shouted the question and stood up immediately , "Did I miss any—" his knees felt weak and his head started to ache causing him to fall but good thing Natsume caught him in no time.

They all barged in the room as they saw Mikan in Natsume's arms with blood on the floor and on Mikan's uniform.

"Mikan, no, don't die!" Sumire neared Mikan's body as she cried.

"I'm not gonna die and what happened after you said we're going to your vacation house?" Mikan wiped the tears from Sumire's stunned eyes. Mikan smiled and slept after that, Sumire just smiled and gave an exasperated sigh. Hotaru continued crying tears of joy as he hugged Ruka making the blond blush hard red.

"No, he can't remember a thing… he used that spell, didn't he?" Tsubasa eyed Mikan's face and looked at Natsume straight in the eye. The raven lad just nodded and shrugged.

* * *

**TBC!**

**Hope you enjoyed it everyone! Please review!**

**Next Chapter ~ Chapter three:_ She? He is the princess?!_**__

**Sneak peek: **

**"NAAAAAAANNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII????" Mikan shouted as the whole building shook.**

**"Welcome back, Ichigo-sama..." Tsubasa bowed down to the person in front of him.**

**"Tsubasa, where did you-" Natsume barged in not minding to knock first.**

**"Mi-chan?" Natsume was wide eyed, stupefied when he saw that girl with long auburn hair that reached her knees. The embellish lass had big chocolate tantalizing orbs that would hypnotize anyone that stared at it. She was completely naked, with a golden crown that has a red gem on the center.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

Thanks for those who reviewed:

**konnie** ~ Luna is not the queen of the moon, it's yuka.

**iimAdOrKabLe** ~ first, Natsume is not GAY! second, wait for the third chapter, and last, thanks.

**Miksume** ~ I'll update soon.

**Honeylemon** ~ thanks for the compliment, I'll do my best! :P

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**BONUS FEATURES:**

**THEIR REAL NAMES IN MY STORY....**

**~~~Protagonists~~~  
**

**Mizuki Yashichiro -Mikan Sakura**

**Shizu Akiyama -Natsume Hyuuga**

**Kazumi Fujiwara -Sumire Shouda**

**Yuuki Matsukushi -Tsubasa Andou**

**Kazuma Yunokitsu -Youichi Hijiri**

**Takashi Hazama -Kokoroyome**

**Kei Hongo -Ruka Nogi**

**Azuka Hanazono -Hotaru Imai**

**MEOW!!!!  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	3. She? He is the princess?

_**hi guys! This new story which I thought to be one-shot at first...**_

_**but i realized it was too long to be a one-shot... T-T**_

_**It will be more NXM and a little HXR, Mikan will be a boy here, STRAIGHT BOY!!**_

_**Please review!! Love you all!! Hey it's not Yaoi (boyXboy love)**_

_**MEEEOOOOWWWW!! WOOOOOOOT!!NXM on the go! Yipeee!!**_

**Disclaimer**: _**Actually... I'm Higuchi Tachibana's sister... JOKES!! XD EnJoY!**_ not mine of course...

* * *

…**Chocolate covered strawberry…**

…**Life's good and sweet when I was still what you used to know,**

**But you don't know that something kept inside me**

**Is sweeter and way better than you know…….**

…**.Chocolate is saccharine**

**But, strawberry is sweeter.....**

**Ichigo….**

**

* * *

  
**

#

#EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE#

**Ichigo; Chapter Three: She? He is the princess?!?**

#EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE#

#

* * *

#

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_**She is beautiful, He is handsome, She is full of joy, he is always pained, they live in a complete different world, some think that they're the same, this fact is a plan, what if they are one?...**_

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

#

* * *

"WHOA! It's just like my mansion!"

The all sweat dropped looking at the auburn who is happily gazing at the picture of the vacation house owned by Shouda Sumire.

"Ano, Mikan-san, are sure that you can't remember anything from that place?" The perm haired girl asked in a worried tone with a tint of hope that the brunette may somewhat remember their playing place when they were just little kids.

"Na-uh!" Mikan shook his head recklessly and then smiled at the poor lass.

"Okay that's enough, go to your clubs everyone, there something I want to discuss with you, Mikan" Tsubasa clapped his hands twice as they all got out of the glass room for their club activities. Sumire Shouda was the president of the journal club, and executive Vice president of the faculty. Kokoroyome was the president of the soccer club and the PIO.

Tsubasa was the secretary of the student council and the leader Science club. Ruka Nogi was the treasurer of the student council body and the leader of the animal lovers club or what they call home economics. Hotaru Imai was the vice president of the faculty and the leader of the technology club. Yuu Tobita was the secretary of the faculty and the president of the technology club.

Misaki Harada was the assistant secretary of the faculty and also the leader of the dramatic club. Anna Umenomiya was the president of the cooking club. Nonoko Ogasawara was the assistant treasurer of the faculty and the leader of chemistry club. Mochiage was the P.I.O. of the faculty and the president of the football club.

"Mikan, you really don't remember anything, do you?" Tsubasa asked the brunette sincerely making a wrinkled face.

"I can't, I, I don't know, I just, just…" He was confused; he did not know what to say or to think and to do.

"I just feel quite uneasy, what I remember and feel is that I'm so hurt, like my heart was broken into pieces, it is like when thousands of needles struck your heart and ripped it off…" Mikan explained in tears, "The pain, it hurts so much…" Mikan's tears started to fall immediately but after then the brunette wiped his tears off and gave him a heartwarming smile.

"Daiki-sama gave me the instructions, please come near me" He stood up and waited for the chocolate-eyed lad to get to him. He cupped his chin and looked at his innocent eyes sincerely.

"I have to do this for you and for everybody so please cooperate with me now," The raven lad with a star on his left cheek placed his lips with the pink and soft ones of Mikan. The chestnut haired brunette's eyes went really big as he felt Tsubasa unlocking his earring with the red gem in his left ear. After that Tsubasa broke the lip contact and gasped for air.

"So, that's how to unlock the ear ring, I tried my best removing it before I even used my mage powers and ended up toasted by electrical shock that reflected when I used my kochitsu on it," he smiled innocently blushing scarlet.

"Where's your necklace?" Tsubasa gave him a hand,

"How did you—uh okay!" Mikan handed the gem stone to his onii-chan,

"This is the missing piece…" The raven lad connected the gem from the ear ring to the hole in the prophecy necklace and it fitted really right in place. It glowed in a dim light as it was combined like alchemy. Tsubasa placed the new red gem on Mikan's forehead,

"Release!" The gem was sipped by the brunette's forehead and then Mikan's whole body glowed in a blinding light and his uniform was ripped of to pieces; some changes happened to his body. His hair became longer as it reached below his knees and it became chestnut brown in a lighter shade. His chest became big like of a girl's body that is.

A/N : I'll use her from now on –mikan

Her head was clad in a beautiful headband as her tiara. It was a gold made band that has a Red gem in the center with four other gems in it. There were two in each side, on the left was color blue and transparent white and in the right pink and green. Each color represents the elements she posses, blue was for water, white is air, pink was healing, and green was earth. The red stone is the biggest which mainly represents that she has fire everywhere she goes. She had two big golden bang gels in the left hand and a star mark on her right wrist.

"Ugh…" Mikan was lying on the floor as she fell unconscious but grunted and that means she'll wake up. The beautiful princess opened her two big tantalizing chocolate orbs and sat up slowly. She looked at her hands and legs; she stood up and felt something heavy hanging in her body, and it was her chests.

"NAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII????" Mikan shouted as the whole glass structured building shook.

"Welcome back, Ichigo sama…" Tsubasa bowed down to the person in front of him.

"Tsubasa where did you----" Natsume barged in not minding to knock first and was stunned as he entered the room.

"Mi-chan?" Natsume was wide-eyed, stupefied when he saw that girl with long auburn hair that reached her knees, the embellish lass had big tantalizing chocolate orbs that would hypnotize anyone who stares at it. She was completely naked, only with her hair covering her breasts, with a golden headband crown that has a red gem on the center.

"Natsume-kun…" Mikan stared at the boy on the big glass door at the other end of the room.

"Forgive me for my behavior, sorry I have intruded, forgive me, Ichigo-sama to Mikan-dono…" Natsume bowed quickly and ran away from the room his face as red as a tomato. Natsume may have seen the lass naked several times but that was way more than 10 years ago. Mikan had grown into a beautiful young lady with long hair that's never been cut since her body was sealed.

"Mikan?" Natsume thought when he came to his senses, "Why does the president of the council have the same name with the princess?" Natsume realized it just now but disregarded the thought immediately returning Karate club but then a flying kiss was sent directly to him and made him forget the entire things that happened in the last two minutes.

Narumi-sensei brought him to the Karate class flawlessly and explained a different story to all the members of the club and told them to watch over the raven.

"I haven't seen you for a longer time, hime-sama." Tsubasa sat down on his chair drinking his herbal tea.

"Wait, can I get dress first?" Mikan flicked her fingers and a pink floor-length long-sleeved silk gown was on her.

"Does this fit nicely?" Mikan asked carrying the skirt of her dress, walking around a little bit.

"Yes, but somewhat, it's really not suited in here." Tsubasa snickered at her a she made a cute pout and flicked her fingers again. Now she was suited in a red Chinese dress that has slits on both left and right side that reached up to her waist. She was wearing nothing but underwear inside her lovely costume.

"This." Mikan made a Chinese umbrella out of nothing in the air.

"…" Tsubasa shook his head constantly and sweat dropped at the sight of the young brunette girl.

"Mou!" The beautiful auburn pouted cutely at her senpai and sent him a glare.

"This is better…" The raven haired lad flicked his fingers as 6 maids came in with cosmetics on their baskets and one with carrying different kinds of dresses and silk clothes.

"Eh!" Mikan was brought to the dressing room of the humongous green house she's in. The lass kept on struggling but gave up at last as she let the maids fix everything of her. A moment passed and all was finished, Mikan got out from the room seeing Tsubasa reading a book while drinking her special tea. Tsubasa looked at her way and smiled nicely in approval as he saw how gorgeous the princess is.

Mikan was clad in a peach white uniform coat with a big red ribbon hanging tight but loosely around her neck. Her red pleated skirt went down to her mid-thigh showing her royal milky white legs as she had a brown boots that made way three inches above her ankle. Her hair was nicely down showing its smooth auburn locks with two metal rings on her hair on the front part.

"Now, Mikan, what was the last thing you remember?" Tsubasa offered the princess a humble seat beside his.

"Running around a big garden and chasing butterflies…" The chocolate-eyed girl sipped her own made tea savoring the heavenly feeling of its smell.

"Please try to remember everything…" Tsubasa recited the healing song putting his middle and index finger on the brunette's forehead and then he let go of her.

"N-n-n-n-n-nani?" Mikan's memory was coming back all coming back all that happened before the seal was released. Every single detail that happened when she started to become a boy when she was seven years old, duties on school, vacations on Sumire's house, all including Natsume's attitude towards her other form, the other Mikan Sakura, and a tear made its way on her rosy cheeks.

"What is the last memory you found?..." Tsubasa spoke softly with a gentle aura hoping that all memories were shown and restored to her mind.

"We were planning to go to Sumire's vacation house…" She lied, like what her other self always did, like what the boy Mikan Sakura always did. She was teary-eyed and so close to her tears when she remembered the words that pierced her heart once more. And she can't believe that her childhood best friend would say so to her other self, to the boy Sakura.

"Okay, this will be your chance to live life as a girl but only for a day," Tsubasa sipped his tea constantly enjoying the pleasant aroma and heavenly taste. "And before that, I have to finish this off…" He dialed numbers to his brand new LG cell phone; it was the new brand that will be released in the next 2 months.

"All members of the student body please go the council room B now!" The speaker spoke as Tsubasa also spoke in the phone. All was alarmed and excused themselves from the meetings and proceeded to the said room.

"Okay guys, Kaichou _(Student council President)_ wants to say something on the other line…" The raven lad with the star on his left cheek explained on the phone as all their eyes and ears concentrated on the big screen LCD of the computer. Mikan in her boy form, suddenly appeared with an unfamiliar surrounding on the screen.

"Ohayou, gomen ne for the interruptions, I just wanted you all to know that, for sudden circumstances I was dragged in the airport and flew fast to France on a sudden meeting for the company and daddy is bringing me, I'll just buy gifts for you, Ja ne!" Mikan sent a smile on the big screen as the flat screen LCD shut off after he spoke.

"Whew! That was close!" Mikan exclaimed loud as she took off the wig and the bindings on her chest. She changed into a long sleeved white blouse and wore a blue ribbon and peach white coat with a skirt that reached through her mid-thigh and a brown boots.

"This uncomfortable…" Mikan felt the wind past through her bare thighs, "Can't I just wear pants or shorts?!" She complained blushing in a tint of pink as she covered her thighs with her legs.

"Nope." Tsubasa still sipped on his tea, it was his 5th time, and Mikan's teas were really great and relaxing.

She got a brush on the table and combed her long auburn hair that reached her butt, fixing her headband tiara she made her way to the full-body sized mirror and found that she looked great but still not comfy with the skirt.

"Ano… What was that?!" Sumire Shouda said as she pointed at the black-pitched flat LCD. After that announcement, everyone was left dumbfounded. Natsume was still trying to remember what happened as he shook his head at his thoughts.

'_Did I really saw her? But that can't be, she's gone…'_ Natsume thought with grief. '_Maybe it was just a dream, Mikan is a princess, and I am obliged to protect the princess, but what happened? She's gone now, my childhood friend, the one that I treasure the most, the one that I first loved…Mikan……'_ The raven frowned. _'Will I ever see your smiling face again?'_

After that they all got back to the classroom as they sat quietly and waited for their homeroom teacher. Then loud steps were made as they looked at the door and found their sensei with someone. Natsume was just looking away gazing at the view outside unaware that their teacher was already inside.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!!!" The auburn shouted happily and that made Natsume budge as he recognized this voice as Mikan, the student council president's voice. He looked at the person in front and saw young lass with auburn hair that reached up to her butt; it has golden rings at the front part. She was also wearing a tiara coated with gold and has different gems on the top.

'Ichigo-sama no Mikan-dono (Mistress Ichigo, her highness Mikan)' He was shocked as he saw a complete same replica of the princess.

"What's your name?" Natsume asked trembling, with a hint of what's-this and doubt on his voice, he was completely shocked.

"Me?" Mikan asked as she searched for the owner of the voice and found Natsume. The brunette was disappointed a bit sad when she remembered the way Natsume acted and did not-so-nice things to her.

"I am Mi-" She remembered that she can't tell everyone especially Natsume her name, "Mi, Miaki Tokuzaha, the cousin of Mikan Sakura."

* * *

**TBC!**

**Please Review! I really need your reviews! Please! :3 T-T!**


End file.
